Meu Diário por Tiago Potter
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: Como foi que o nosso maroto dos cabelos arrepiados conseguiu conquistar a ruivinha? QUais as peraltices que nossos meninos fizeram com o Ranhoso?E quem é esse tal de voldemort que se julga Lord e mata por atacado? Vamos acompanhar o último ano da turma?
1. Como Tudo Começou

N/A: Caaaaaaaaaaalma gente, respirem fundo! Deletei a outra publicação porque, como a Rê, resolvi fazer uma versão 2.9 do Diário, então estou revisando, mudando algumas coisas, etc... Recomendo a quem já leu os primeiros capítulos que vocês leiam outra vez, pois vou fazer algumas mudanças bem significativas... Well guys, aproveitem a leitura e me presenteiem com muitas reviews!Beijinhos a todos!

Estamos no trem voltando para Hogwarts, já é nosso último ano na escola e o tempo nem parece que passou! Almofadinhas e Rabicho me deram uma trégua, Aluado está na reunião dos monitores, e eu estava lembrando quando comecei a gostar da Evans e resolvi escrever aqui...  
Foi assim: Estávamos no quinto ano da escola quando me apaixonei, apesar de conhecê-la muito bem desde o terceiro (adorava vê-la nervosa), eu já era considerado o melhor apanhador da história de Hogwarts (não sou convencido, apenas realista!) e já não gostava do Ranhoso também, o que não é nenhuma novidade, mas aquela garota começava a me fascinar! O jeito dela andar, estudar, falar, até o jeito de ela implicar comigo me agradava e parecia a coisa mais bonita do mundo! Ela tinha tudo o que eu nunca pensei que me chamaria atenção, era certinha, gostava de estudar, era monitora, respeitava todas as regras da escola, NÃO GOSTAVA DE QUADRIBOL, meu Merlin como alguém não gosta de quadribol? Mesmo assim eu sabia e sei que se tem alguém por quem eu até criaria juízo esse alguém é Lílian Evans e sei também que é com ela que eu quero casar e ter uma família, só com ela! Evans, ou Lílian (como ela não gosta que eu a chame) tem um encanto que é só dela, nos faz ficar hipnotizados, aqueles olhos verdes e os cabelos ondulados despertam um encanto mais forte do que qualquer veela e é por isso que eu faço tudo para tê-la! A primeira vez que vi Lílian foi em nosso 1º ano de Hogwarts, mais precisamente no Expresso de Hogwarts, nem prestei muita atenção nela, tinha outras coisas em mente(Cerimônia de Seleção, estava morrendo de medo!), foi nesse dia que conheci Sirius e Remo e nos tornamos amigos( Pedro só veio depois), só comecei a reparar em Lílian no segundo ano, foi aí que eu comecei a odiá-la mais que tudo(exceção apenas do Ranhoso), gostar da Evans mesmo eu comecei no quinto ano, onde eu reparei realmente na garota que se escondia por trás daquela chata CDF, não vou apontar as qualidades dela de novo porque já escrevi tudo lá para cima, basta dizer apenas que a partir daquele momento uma paixão mais arrebatadora do que grito de mandrágora invadiu meu coração e eu não consigo mais tirá-la da cabeça desde então, faço de tudo para ela me aceitar, mas parece que ela tem prazer em me desprezar, mas esse ano eu sinto que ganho ela!  
Agora tenho que parar de escrever, Almofadinhas está vindo aí e nós vamos procurar a minha Lily e a Tina dele (elas odeiam que as chamemos assim), Vallentina Melchior-Hamilton Malory (*parece ladrão de cavalo...), melhor amiga da Evans e ainda melhor em nos ignorar e ser terrivelmente cruel do que a amiga, essa é a garota por quem Sirius é apaixonado a mais ou menos o mesmo tempo que eu gosto da Evans, parece que essas duas têm um prazer indescritível em nos ignorar prontamente! Mas tudo bem, somos persistentes e pacientes, ainda domamos e ganhamos essas duas, tenho certeza!

N/A: * As pessoas dizem que quem tem nome muito grande é ladrão de cavalo... Não sei o porquê gente, é uma daquelas frases de vó, sabem...

N/A2: Fim do primeiro capitulo... Espero que tenham gostado gente... A partir de agora vou passar a atualizar com a Rê gente... Por favor, façam essa autora feliz e me escrevam mutasssssssss reviews, prometo que a partir de agora vou responder pra todo mundo, ok?

Beijinhos, amo vocês!


	2. O Acidente

Quando Almofadinhas voltou para a cabine nós saímos em busca da Lily e da Tina, ele as encontrou em uma cabine um pouco adiante da nossa, ainda no mesmo vagão, e me chamou na hora: "Pontas vem correndo aqui agora!", quando entrei na cabine e vi quem estava ali não resisti "Ora, quem está aqui, minha ruivinha. Nada melhor para começar o ano hein Almofadinhas, do que ver nossos amores.", na hora percebi que aquele elogio foi um erro, minha sorte foi que Aluado chegou e mudou o assunto:  
- Olá Vallentina, oi Lílian, como vão?  
- Podia estar melhor. – respondeu Vallentina olhando para Sirius.  
- Como vai Remo? – perguntou minha ruivinha.  
- Bem obrigado. Meus parabéns Lílian.  
- Como assim Aluado? – perguntei sem entender.  
- Você não ficou sabendo cara? Evans se tornou monitora-chefe. – explicou Almofadinhas.

Não fiquei surpreso, esse era um mal esperado, soube que ela seria nomeada monitora-chefe desde o momento em que virou monitora no 5º ano, mas por algum motivo, não sei explicar qual, isso só aumentou mais ainda meu fascínio por ela! Os pais de Lily erraram na flor que inspirou seu nome, ela deveria se chamar Rose, é maravilhosa, porém tem seus espinhos! Mas continuando a história:  
- Lílian, temos reunião na cabine de monitores agora. – comunicou Aluado à Lily.  
Ela consolou um pouco a amiga e se foi com meu amigo, quando ela passou por mim senti aquele inconfundível perfume de lírios, que envolve tudo ao seu redor, e ,por alguns momentos, pude apreciar aquela perfeição em seu caminhar que mais parecia um desfile: aqueles lindos cabelos ondulados e cor de fogo que têm a capacidade de incendiar meu coração, aqueles olhos verdes que parecem duas esmeraldas incrustadas numa estátua divinamente bela e perfeita, aquela boca maravilhosa com aquele batom rosado terminando a perfeição de seu rosto como um toque de mestre, uma cereja colocada sobre o bolo pelo mestre cuca que não tem dó dos expectadores que admiram sem poder degustar aquele magnífico bolo, essa era Lílian Evans, que mais uma vez passou por mim como se eu não fosse nada além de uma desagradável goma de baba-e-bola grudada na sola de seu sapato e foi embora com Aluado me deixando ali extasiado por tanta beleza! Pelo menos até eu ouvir uma voz conhecida me chamando de volta à realidade:  
- Pontas, me ajuda aqui cara! - Almofadinhas me pedindo ajuda. Quando olhei a cena percebi que agora só restávamos eu, ele e Vallentina na cabine.  
Sem pensar muito bem saí e tranquei os dois lá dentro com um Colloportus e fui até a nossa cabine que era umas três mais para frente da delas, entrei e fiquei conversando com Rabicho até Almofadinhas chegar, mas quando ele chegou estava diferente de como quando deixei-o na cabine das meninas, tinha o olho direito completamente inchado e roxo. Levei o maior susto:  
- Que isso parceiro? Que que aconteceu?  
- Foi o Ranhoso Pontas, tenho certeza! Lembra o que ele me fez no trem ano passado?  
- Cala a boca Rabicho! Você acha que se o Ranhoso tivesse me dado um soco no olho ele teria vida suficiente para estar passando pela nossa cabine como está fazendo nesse exato momento? Só você apanha dele e deixa tudo por isso mesmo seu completo inútil!  
- Dá pra parar de brigar com o Rabicho e contar logo quem diabos fez isso em você pra eu poder arrebentar ele de uma vez?!  
- Pontas meu caro amigo, se você encostar um dedo nela eu vou ter que cortar relações com você e ainda te dar uma boa surra...  
- Hahahahahahahaha! Hiii mano, parece que a conversa com a Tina não foi muito como você esperava né! Desembucha logo o que aconteceu!  
Ele contou! Por pouco que não me joga pela janela de tanto que eu ri da cara dele!  
-Quando você saiu eu sentei do lado dela, bem pertinho mesmo, como eu fiz com a irmão do Longbotton no ano passado no Beco Diagonal, lembra?  
- Se lembro! Você correu dele bem umas duas horas quando ele te viu beijando ela, até você achar o Hagrid e ele acalmar o Franco! Haha, foi engraçado!  
- Isso não vem ao caso. Como funcionou com ela tentei usar a tática com a Tina... Peguei uma mecha do cabelo dela e ela levantou na hora, achei que fosse pra eu beijá-la e quando ela falou pra não pôr as mãos nela achei que era só charme, mas não era, quando ela pegou a varinha perguntei se pretendia me enfeitiçar e lembrei-a que sou melhor na varinha do que ela... Cara, nem escutei o que ela falou depois, só senti uma dor terrível no olho, mais ou menos a mesma de quando levei aquela lambada do Salgueiro Lutador no 3º ano, lembra?  
- Essa quem lembra sou eu! Hehe, você ficou quase uma semana na Ala Hospitalar! Hihihi!  
- Vai rindo, vai, Rabicho, mas eu lembro dos cascudos que te dei por rir de mim, logo que recebi alta.  
- Dá pra parar de brigar com o Rabicho e terminar logo a história, Almofadinhas?  
- Terminar o que Pontas? Você acha que eu fiquei lá depois disso? Destranquei a porta e vim pra cá!  
- Hahaha, essa vai ficar pra história dos Marotos, hein!  
- Se vai! Cara, acho que só pode ser amor. Mas vou te dizer, só vou continuar tentando porque gosto de garotas difíceis, e além do mais, ela é muito gata. Puxa, mas que mão pesada, hein?!  
- Haa, larga de ser mole Almofadinhas, reclamar porque apanhou de uma menina?  
- Mole, sei, queria ver se tivesse sido você que tivesse levado uma porrada dessas "Pedrinho", estaria tremendo até agora...  
Nem prestei mais atenção na briga, algo passando lá fora me distraiu, Lílian voltava da reunião, tive a impressão que ela olhou pra cá, deve ter sido só impressão, isso é fisicamente impossível... Mas pôxa, aquela é uma das imagens dela que vou guardar pra sempre na minha mente, como os cabelos dela balançam no vento de dentro do trem, aqueles olhos brilhando refletindo o pouco sol que fazia na tarde chuvosa e aquele sorriso, ah aquele sorriso, o que eu não daria para tê-lo só pra mim?  
Não reparei em mais nada, fiquei numa espécie de estupor, apenas saboreando a imagem da minha musa, do meu lírio, só ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e se fechando novamente com a entrada do Aluado que voltava da reunião e controlava o barulho do Almofadinhas e do Rabicho que tinham voltado a discutir sobre o incidente do 3º ano com o Salgueiro. Ah Lílian Evans, por que você se recusa a me dar uma chance de te fazer feliz?!


	3. Sempre Ele

Estávamos andando pelo corredor pra ver se o Sirius melhorava o humor dele que ficou muito ruim depois do incidente com a Vallentina, a briga com Rabicho e a bronca do Aluado, que ficou muito bravo quando soube do acontecido "Onde já se viu Almofadinhas, tentar agarrar a menina, depois você quer que ela goste de você!", não ajudaram nem um pouco, então resolvi acordar do meu devaneio(ainda estava pensando na Lílian) e levá-lo pra dar uma volta.  
Mas o passeio não estava surtindo muito efeito, até o momento em que eu vi algo que ia alegrá-lo, cutuquei-o nas costelas e apontei, ali, a poucos metros, se encontrava ELE:  
- Vamos fazer com que vire verdade o que o Rabicho falou sobre a briga?- sugeri.  
Os olhos de Almofadinhas brilharam com malícia e eu não perdi mais tempo...  
- E aí Ranhoso, como foi de férias? Sabia que eu senti saudades? – falei.  
- Eu também senti. – falou Sirius em falsete.  
Fiquei feliz ao ver um sorriso no rosto de meu amigo, ele estava de bom humor novamente!  
- Expellia... – começou Snape, mas antes que pudesse completar o feitiço, Almofadinhas gritou:  
- Petrificus Totalus! – e Snape caiu no chão como uma pedra.  
Não tivemos como não rir, a cara dele quando fazemos isso fica, se é que isso é possível, mais idiotamente branca ainda!  
Mas, depois do que aconteceu, fui eu que tive o humor abalado, a voz que ouvi falar comigo e o perfume que de repente tomou conta do local não me deixavam enganar, atrás de mim, FALANDO COMIGO, estava ninguém menos que Lílian Evans, não tive como não sorrir, foi quando Sirius puxou a conversa:  
- Ah Evans, isso é só o nosso modo de dar as boas vindas a ele. – disse ele.  
- Com você – ela se referia a Sirius – a minha cota diária já se estourou. Vallentina me contou o que aconteceu.  
Nisso, vi que Snape já estava se recuperando. Estava com a varinha empunhada e tinha tomado fôlego para lançar um feitiço no meu amigo, mas, como sempre, fui mais rápido.  
- Impedimenta – gritei, e Snape foi atirado para bem longe.  
- Basta, eu já falei. Eu sou monitora-chefe e não vou permitir que vocês fiquem azarando a torto e a direita.  
- Está bem meu lírio, mas só porque é você quem pediu, hein?- achei que estava sendo educado, mas...  
- É EVANS, POTTER, EVANS! – gritou ela.  
- Você deu sorte dela estar aqui Seboso, nos vemos depois. – falei tentando disfarçar a bronca e muda o rumo da conversa.  
- Eu não preciso de uma Sangue-Ruim para me defender.  
- Você vai deixar Lílian? Seu ingrato, abusado. – falei sacando minha varinha, ele ia pagar por aquele abuso, mas...  
- Eu já estou acostumada. Um dia ele irá reconhecer. Guarde já essa varinha, não preciso de VOCÊ. – Ela cuspiu a última palavra, novamente me tratando como algo desagradável na sola de seu sapato, e acrescentou elevando o tom - E É EVANS, POTTER!- isso é o que mais me intriga, quando eu a chamo de coisas como meu lírio, minha ruivinha, meu amor e Lily ela briga, esperneia e grita que tenho que chamá-la de Evans, mas quando o Ranhoso diz que ela é Sangue-Ruim ela não faz absolutamente nada, nem sequer grita com ele! Realmente eu nunca vou entender a cabeça das mulheres!  
Ela saiu batendo o pé para a cabine dela, eu e Sirius descontamos toda a raiva daquela situação em Snape, se não fosse por ele o encontro com Lily teria sido bem mais suave, a briga deu a Sirius o outro olho roxo, a mim um mau humor extremo por ela ter brigado comigo e defendido o Ranhoso e, ao próprio Snape uma visita, que espero durar uns três dias, à Ala Hospitalar assim que chegamos à escola.  
E foi assim que chegamos ao fim das férias de verão, com um Pontas batendo o recorde de broncas levadas, um Almofadinhas mal humorado com os dois olhos roxos, um Aluado com ar de "bom, vocês mereceram" e um Rabicho que tinha cólicas de tanto rir e que pulava de um lado para o outro tentando escapar dos pontapés do Sirius. É, sem dúvida essa foi a nossa pior viagem para Hogwarts, ainda bem que foi a última!


	4. Que Inveja

N/A: *esconde atrás da Rê* Genteeeee, perdãooooo *esconde atrás da porta pq a Rê tbm persegue arduamente a pobre autora* De verdade gente, não morram de ódio de mim, vcs num têm noção da loucura q foram esses meses, to trocando de curso na facul denovo, organizei o casamento do meu irmão, virei titia... Ufa, teria que fazer uma outra fic só p contar cm a minha vida foi corrida, tanto é q são 00:33 de uma segunda e eu to aki atualizano pq esse foi o unico horario q consegui! Desculpa galera, vou dar um jeito de atualizar mais rápido, prometo! Ah, voltei a trabalhar na A Volta tbm tah... Boa leitura gente! Estava com saudades de vocês *abraço coletivo* Beijinhos e borboletas, divirtam-se e COMENTEMMMMM! Adoro vocês!

As semanas passaram e eu e Almofadinhas conseguimos não aprontar nada, até Aluado se surpreendeu conosco, deve estar pensando que criamos juízo, mas a verdade é que continuávamos arrumando confusões, só que menores e em pouca quantidade, é que estivemos pensando que se diminuíssemos o tamanho das encrencas talvez Lílian e Vallentina não ficassem sabendo e pensasses que paramos, já que isso era o que elas menos gostavam na gente, seguido de perto pelos apelidos que paramos de usar por uns tempos também, mas eu comecei a usar uma tática diferente também, estou tentando fazer ciúmes para ela, estou ficando com algumas garotas na frente dela e do resto da escola, para ver se ela sente algo, o Sirius entrou nessa também, embora não esteja se empenhando tanto quanto eu, mas acho que funcionou, pelo menos para Almofadinhas sim, porque a Lily não é fácil, topou de sair com o Boot na quinta, falou com todas as letras "SIM, ACHO QUE OK!" e bem na minha frente, isso eu gostei, acho que estava fazendo ciúmes, assim como eu, mas confesso que queria que aquela resposta fosse para mim... Mas, voltando ao Almofadinhas:

A gente estava numas cadeiras em frente à lareira, eu e Almofadinhas discutindo sobre Joana Abbout, com quem ele tinha ficado, Aluado lendo um livro que pegara na biblioteca (acho que ele vai conseguir lê-la toda antes da páscoa!) e Rabicho estava quase morrendo, tentando fazer o dever de DcAT, ele é completamente obtuso, o quadro da mulher gorda girou e elas entraram, Sirius estava de costas e não viu, mas elas pareciam estar discutindo algo, parece que Malory tinha dado o fora em outro cara, apontei-as para ele que foi falar com a Malory:

- Hey, Malory– chamou ele.

Ela estremeceu, foi aí que estranhei, essa atitude era nova, comecei a prestar atenção...

- O que quer Black? – acho que ela, assim como eu, já sabia a resposta.

- Quer ir a Hogsmeade amanhã comigo? - acho que foi o centésimo pedido dele desde o ano passado.

- O quê? Você só pode estar brincando.

Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir, ela parecia prestes a bater nele, como no trem.

- Hey Vallentina, você jurou. – Lily falou, não entendi muito, mas tudo bem.

- Ah, mas ele não conta. – nessa parte eu entendi menos ainda e o Aluado desgrudou os olhos do livro e Rabicho foi finalmente vencido pelo dever, ficamos os três prestando atenção na conversa.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – interrompeu ele, que não parecia estar entendendo muito mais que a gente.

Malory inchou, aquele, pensei, ia ser o fora mais bonito que ele ia levar dela, mas:

- OK, você venceu Lily. Sim Black, eu aceito.

Acho que ele não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Ficou calado olhando para ela como se ainda estivesse digerindo a resposta.

- Você está falando sério? Isso não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira, é?

- Não, eu estou falando sério. Mas que fique bem claro que só vou com você porque... Ah, deixa para lá. Amanhã, às duas da tarde aqui no salão comunal. E não se atrase. – e saiu para o dormitório, puxando uma Lílian que não se agüentava de tanto rir e deixando na sala um Almofadinhas completamente radiante e outros três Marotos completamente abobados, Sirius nos deu um abraço e despencou na cadeira da qual ele havia saído e disse:

- Caras, vocês entenderam alguma coisa? Porque eu boiei completamente!

- Estou chocado! - falei com sinceridade.

- Você é o máximo! Finalmente conseguiu! - Disse Rabicho com o já conhecido brilho de admiração aparecendo nos olhos.

- Hahaha! Vocês não repararam não? Foi um acordo das duas. Pelo que entendi Malory disse à Evans por algum motivo que ia aceitar ir à Hogsmeade com o próximo que pedisse e o sortudo foi o nosso caro amigo Almofadinhas!

- Pô Aluado, você tinha que cortar meu barato? Eu estava achando que ela estava começando a gostar de mim! Estraga prazeres!

- Não interessa cara, você conseguiu um encontro com a Malory, o porquê não interessa, eu que tou morrendo de inveja de você, quem dera a Lily aceitar o meu convite, mesmo que fosse por um acordo das duas! Larga de ser besta e aproveita o encontro! Quem sabe ela não descobre o quanto você é maneiro e passa a te dar mais atenção, pelo menos você vai ter uma chance, ao contrário de mim que vou ter que ir com uma dessas que ficam doidas quando me vêm, talvez eu chame a Alice, ela é bem bonitinha!- falei tentando consolar não só meu amigo como a mim também, como eu queria ir com ela!

- Tem razão, parceiro, vou aproveitar essa chance ao máximo! Agora vamos dormir? Eu tou quebrado!

E saímos os quatro para o dormitório, Almofadinhas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e eu morrendo de inveja!

N/A: Galera, espero que tenham curtido, vou atualizar até a 6 pra empatar c a Rê e, novamente, perdãoooooooooooooooo!

Paola Lovegood: Thnks girl! Vc eh realmente leitora assídua né!Agradeço de verdade viu! E aproveito pra pedir um pouquinho de paciência com a autora despirocada, ok! Beijinhos.


	5. Mulheres

Acordamos bem cedo, quer dizer, Almofadinhas me acordou cedo, a mim, Aluado e Rabicho, esse último, em protesto, começou uma guerra de travesseiros que tratou de despertar a gente e não conseguimos mais dormir, fomos expulsos do dormitório pelo Frank e os outros garotos que queriam dormir. Eu nunca tinha visto Sirius tão feliz, ele estava radiante, dando saltitos de alegria por todo o castelo, nem as piadinhas sem-graça de Pirraça "Black, bobo, Black, bobo, já caiu sete vezes e vai cair o dobro" acabaram com o seu humor, e olha que os tombos eram verdade, ele não estava prestando atenção por onde ia e sete vezes ele tropeçou em alguma tapeçaria ou enfiou o pé em um degrau falso na escada, pessoalmente eu concordava com Pirraça, ele realmente estava bobo, e eu, como já deu para perceber, morto de inveja dele.  
Ficamos passeando por ali até a hora do almoço, Rabicho nos seguindo e Aluado, como sempre, na biblioteca (não sei como ele aguenta!), quando ouvimos os outros alunos se dirigirem para o Salão fomos almoçar, mas não vimos sinal de Vallentina ou Lily, e, foi apenas na hora marcada, quando Aluado já tinha se reunido a nós, que finalmente as encontramos.  
Vallentina estava de jeans e uma regata branca, não tinha uma cara muito contente, mas Almofadinhas nem percebeu, já Lily estava cruelmente linda, em um vestido rosa de alcinhas e sorrindo, foi o primeiro sorriso dela que eu vi sem se desfazer quando ela me avistava e isso me deu uma pontada de alegria, era um começo. "Feche a boca, Pontas!" cochichou Aluado ao meu ouvido, eu estava com a boca escancarada por causa da beleza de Lílian, sorte que ela não viu e fechei rápido minha boca.  
Vallentina ralhou com Almofadinhas por causa do relógio de bolso dele, que, rapidamente tirou-o e lançou a Rabicho que pegou e colocou dentro do bolso da jaqueta, Vallentina deu um suspiro e pegou o braço que Sirius estendia, os dois foram embora e eu fiquei na sala comunal, esperando Alice com quem tinha marcado, Aluado se foi e levou Rabicho consigo e Lílian saiu para encontrar o idiota com quem ela ia sair...  
Voltei antes do Almofadinhas e dos outros e fiquei no salão comunal esperando, quando o quadro da Mulher Gorda girou nas dobradiças eu levantei, achei que eram os meus amigos, mas quem entrou definitivamente não tinha o cheiro de nenhum dos três, tinha um aroma maravilhoso de lírios que, por um momento, me imobilizou, depois me atirei de volta à poltrona, Lílian passou por mim, acho que nem me viu, e subiu direto para seu dormitório com um ar intrigado, esperei mais um pouco e então eles chegaram, Malory ainda estava com eles, parecia furiosa e Sirius confuso, assim que entraram ela rumou direto para o dormitório e ouvimos uma porta bater ao longe quando ela fechou, com mais força que o necessário, a porta do dormitório das garotas...


	6. Realmente não Consigo Entender

-Que que foi cara? Que que você fez de errado? Por que que o Rabicho tá rindo sem parar? ALUADO VOLTA AQUI! - Eu não tava entendendo nada, o que tinha sido aquilo com a Vallentina, não era motivo para risos e Aluado indo dormir achando graça da situação.  
- Calma, mano! Eu não fiz nada, e não tou entendendo muito mais que você, mas o que sei vou te contar.- Disse Almofadinhas.  
E contou, quando terminou entendi menos ainda!  
- Mas se você fez tudo assim então você foi um cara perfeito, super maneiro e atencioso com ela! Por que que ela ficou brava daquele jeito? E por que que esse imbecil (me referia a Rabicho que agora chorava de rir) não pára de dar risada?  
- Só sei responder a pergunta sobre esse inútil- Disse ele dando um tapa na nuca de Pedro fazendo-o parar, finalmente, de rir- Ele tá assim porque achou engraçado o jeito que Tina ficou comigo, ele adora me ver me ferrar, acha graça!  
- A outra pergunta eu respondo- Disse, pra variar, Remo, ele devia escrever um livro!- O fato de Sirius não ter dado nem um furo é o motivo da raiva de Vallentina!- Disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
- Agora que eu boiei geral!- falei com sinceridade- Se Almofadinhas foi tão legal, porque é que ela tava parecendo um dragão norueguês que acabou de acordar, quando passou por mim?  
- É!- Disse Almofadinhas, enfático e exasperado.  
- Como você foi simpático, atencioso, carinhoso e cavalheiro ela não acha motivos para te criticar, para ter raiva de você. A verdade é que ela está com raiva porque gostou do encontro.  
- E por que ela não queria gostar?- Perguntei, agora quem ria abobado era Sirius.  
- Sei lá bicho, agora você pediu demais, também não entendo as mulheres, e vamos dormir pelo amor de Deus que eu tou morto e travado de tanto andar!  
E, encerrando o assunto, um Aluado cansado puxou a fila para o dormitório, seguido de perto por um Rabicho chocado que não parava de murmurar "Ele não soube responder a uma pergunta, não soube! Eu não acredito!", um Pontas completamente decidido a desistir de tentar entender as mulheres e um Almofadinhas ainda rindo abobado e, agora, bocejante também!


End file.
